super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn
On-Screen Appearance Look Who's Hanging out Together! Shawn and Serena Walk their way on the stage While Shawn Says "Well, well, well! Look who's hanging out together!" Special Attacks (Shawn) Neutral Special - Toy Box Side Special - Fidget Spinner Shawn throws his Fidget Disc, hold B to put it on the ground as a trap. He is invincible while running over it. Up Special - The Elevator Down Special - Hey, Serena! Shawn Switches to Serena. Special Attacks (Serena) Neutral Special - Burnt Breakfast Serena holds a burnt breakfast. If you touch it, you will get burn. Press A to throw the food, dealing 25% damage. When it is on the ground, it will act like a normal food but it's actually bad. If you walk or run over the food on the ground, you will slip like others slip traps and if you eat it, it does 33% damage! Side Special - Frying Pan Threat Serena flings a food (random food) with a frying pan and if you touch the pan, you will get burnt also if the food land on the ground they are now edible food. List of Foods: Chicken - Heals 10% damage and does damage 20%. Pizza - Heals 20% damage and does 20% damage, rarely does 40% damage. Chili Dish - Does 23% burning damage! This does not heal opponents and when it's consumed, it does burning damage! Up Special - The Steps Serena will walk onto some Go!Animate stairs and after 5 seconds they will disappear. You can choose 8 directions and hold B to make the stairs longer. Down Special - Oh Shawn! Serena Switches to Shawn. Final Smash (Both) - The Computer is a Bomb Serena will request Shawn to make a drawing of them on his computer. Suddenly the screen of the computer will turn into a countdown of a bomb that will explode. They will panic and then split up to go into 2 out of the number of possible rooms that appear out of nowhere. The opponents will now have to go into the remaining rooms that are left open but the opponent who hasn't reach a room in time will stay behind. After that, the rooms will vanish and the computer will explode, instantly K.O.ing the opponent who's left behind on the stage. The rooms are then shown to appear on another stage and the doors will open, releasing Shawn, Serena, and any of the surviving opponents. The Rooms * 4 players: Rooms for 4 * 3 players: Rooms for 3 * 2 players: Rooms for Shawn & Serena only KOSFX (Shawn) KOSFX1: (Coughs) KOSFX2: In Joel's Voice: WHAT?! Star KOSFX: In Larry's Voice: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Screen KOSFX: Nostalgia Critic Voice: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! KOSFX (Serena) KOSFX1: Ouch! KOSFX2: Watch It! Star KOSFX: ARE YOU REALLY SO GOSH DARN KIDDING ME?! Screen KOSFX: Oh Screw It I'm Done! Taunts (Shawn) Up: Let's Just Get to the Real Thing Sd: Says "It's Hilarious Because He Said So" Dn: In Jontron's Voice: "You Think I'm Going After That? Can't Do That!" Taunts (Serena) Up: "I Love You" Sd: "Giggles" Dn: "Well, What did you expect? Anything?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: They Both Dance Victory 2: Serena Kisses Shawn on The Cheek and They Both Blush Victory 3: They Both Hug and Blush Victory 4 (Only Against Garfield or Pen): Shawn Says "OH GOD! I AM SORRY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Lose/Clap: Shawn Appears Beaten Up and Serena Comforts Him Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks (Shawn) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - I Destroy Shimmer And Shine Video *Dash Attack - Throws a Big Box of Everything *Forward tilt - Summons His Go!Animate hand and points out *Up tilt - Cereal time! *Down tilt - CEA Catapult Dig *Side Smash - Summons Tom Blaster *Up Smash - Plays The Tuba *Down Smash - Go!Animate leg stomp Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Flipping *F-Air - Throws A Bob-Omb *B-Air - (In BFDI Voice) Says Revenge! And will hit them with his can *U-Air - Lungey Speaker (saying EGGS) *D-Air - My Go!Animate Mouth (Turns big and says mouth ten times) Throws *Grab - Go!Animate Stickman who hates All Nick Jr. Shows grabs the opponent *Pummel - Go!Animate Stickman uses Shimmer And Shine project with X on it *Forward Throw- CEA Catapult Fling *Back Throw - GO!ANIMATE VS INCREADIBLEANIMATE!!!! *Up Throw - YayYayYay *Down Throw - Towel! Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Flowey (Sr Pelo Version) stabs with a knife *100% ledge attack: Asgore (Sr Pelo Version) appears out of nowhere *Front attack: Back Stab *Back attack: GVIAN and SLR Crossover *Trip attack: Does a cycleGO! kick Standard Attacks (Serena) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - A Flower as a blade appears spinning to be a combo *Dash Attack - Knocks back and forth in a random opponent randomly *Forward tilt - Girly kick *Up tilt - Not-so-Girl-kick *Down tilt - A Helicopter Appears *Side Smash - Bump in the air *Up Smash - ST-rong boy Pu-nch upper-CUT *Down Smash - 8-bit Dora explodes Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Kicks Upwards which plows the opponent, in air, she will swoop them *F-Air - Says "WHERE IS SHAWN!?" *B-Air - Kicks Back *U-Air - Shoryukens *D-Air - Stomp Down Throws *Grab - Grabs With Her Hand *Pummel - Sprinkles And Glitters *Forward Throw- Hits Them With a Baseball Bat *Back Throw - Blocky Back Throw *Up Throw - Kicks Them Up *Down Throw - Kicks Them On The Ground Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Hits Them With A Frying Pan *100% ledge attack: Hits Them With a Hammer *Front attack: Shouts "F*** YOU!" *Back attack: ONE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCH! *Trip attack: Hammer Down Pros & Cons Pros *Shawn's YTPBuddy's Are good for battles. *Serena's Speed can dodge opponents. Cons *Some of there attacks are weak due to Go!Animate movement. Symbol YouTube logo Victory Music SilvaGunner's Captain Falcon Victory Theme Kirby Hat Shawn His Glasses Serena Serena Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound Shawn Says "Heya!" and Serena Says "Hello Guys!" Classic Mode Princess Twilight Sparkle: (Shawn) To Be Honest, How did you get your wings? (Serena) You're So Cute Shrek: (Shawn) Nice Try, Mr Orge! (Serena) To Be Honest, I Don't Like it how you smell! Putt-Putt: (Shawn) Oh Look A Car (Serena) WOW A CAR! Stingy: (Shawn) Share Your Things Stingy (Serena) Mine Stingy: Mine. Mine Stingy: Mine Burdine Maxwell: (Shawn) You're Fired (Serena) You're Fired EQG Fluttershy: (Shawn) I LOVE YOU! (Serena) You're So Cute Genderless Child: (Shawn) You're Defeated Child (Serena) You're Defeated Child Snide: (Shawn) You're Defeated Snide (Serena) You're Defeated Snide G3.5 Scootaloo & G3.5 Sweetie Belle: (Shawn) Get Rekt Lesbians! (Serena) You two make a cute couple <3 Cody: (Shawn) Hey Gay Wizard! (Serena) I Knew you were gay! Derpy Hooves: (Shawn) Wow...you really are insane.. (Serena) You're Crazy Zomby Gaga: (Shawn) Bye Bye Zomby (Serena) Bye Bye Zomby Circus Baby: (Shawn) Hey! HEY BABY! (Serena) You Don't Know What we have been through! Abridged Joey: (Shawn) WHAT ARE THOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Serena) WHAT ARE THOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Junior: (Shawn) HA GAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! (Serena) Your Look Like Bower.Jr From Super Mario Bros EQG Rarity: (Shawn) OH GOD! I AM SORRY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? *Hugs Rarity* (Serena) Oh Your So Cute EQG Rarity: Awww Thank You Adventure Freddy Fazbear: (Shawn) You're So Cute! (Serena) OMG You are so Adorable! Barbie: (Shawn) *Slap Barbie* (Serena) Your Show Is Cancelled Regina George: (Shawn) Quick! Somebody get her mom! (Serena) Get Send To Hell The Hub: (Shawn And Serena) Announcer: There The Reason Why Hub Dies Braceface: (Shawn) Tell you Dentist to get rid of those braces! (Serena) I Hate Your Braces! Lisa Simpson: (Shawn) Now Do Classic GAS (Serena) Now Pay Up Adagio Dazzle: (Shawn) Your Defeated Adagio Dazzle (Serena) You're Defeated Adagio Dazzle Oishi Kawaii: (Shawn) Goodbye For Ever (Serena) Oishi Kawaii High School Battle Is Cancelled Junior Asparagus: (Shawn) What a kid...... (Serena) Try Harder then that little one Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer (Shawn) "Shawn Shawn Shawn Shawn" (Serena) "Let's Go Serena Let's Go Serena" Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Go!Animate Pizza Pawlette Swaps *Default *Pen and Salt (II) Colors *Joel & Vinny Cosplay *Sans & Toriel Cosplay *Toy Bonnie and Circus Baby Colors *Gender Swapped Versions of Themselves *7 Grand Dad & 8 Grand Ma Colors Trivia * Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Celebrities Category:ShawnBarba2014Productions Inc. Category:Tag Team Category:Male Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Suggested Characters Category:America Category:YouTube